Les aventures sans buts de Riku et la Fée
by Galactix
Summary: Dire que tout a commencé par une journée si normale... Il a fallut qu'il tombe sur cette maudite Fée. Du coup, sa vie est devenue un vrai enfer. Résumé poche, je sais. Surtout un PWP
1. Épisode 1

Bonjour! Ici Silver Phoenix of Doom! Avant de commencer, j'aimerais préciser certaines choses... De un, j'suis nulle en français. De deux, les personnages mentionnés et cruellement utilisés ne m'appartienent pas, ils sont à leur créateurs, sauf le petit Josh!

De trois, ce truc est une erreur de la nature qui ne devrait pas exister. En gros, c'est juste un gros mélange de pleins de jeu qui m'ont marqués... L'auteure ne fait ici que s'amuser et rire.

Cette histoire est née il y a deux ans sur un forum que mon meilleur ami avait créé. Ce forum était en anglais et il est présentement mort. Tout ça pour dire que ce truc est vieux et que je me souvient pas de toutes les blagues que j'y avait mis.

J'crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose alors... bonne lecture!

ÉPISODE UN : LA RENCONTRE

C'était une belle soirée en perspective. Parfaite pour regarder les étoiles avec son meilleur ami. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Riku attendait, assis sur un arbre de Paopu, regardant le coucher du soleil, que son meilleur ami, Sora vienne le rejoindre. Plus l'heure avançait, plus le jeune adolescent sentait que son ami l'avait abandonné en faveur de cette gamine du nom de Kairi. Il laissa échapper un triste soupir et s'apprêta à observer seul, une fois de plus, le vaste ciel. Il s'endormit ainsi quelques heures plus tard.

Pour être réveillé en sursaut par une forte lumière. Il se releva et scruta l'horizon, pour tenter de discerner quelque chose dans cette luminosité. Il vit la silhouette d'une toute petite femme.

- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ! s'exclama le jeune homme. C'est une voix tout à la fois faible et stridente qui lui répondit.

- À l'aide... Il faut sauver l'arbre Mana... Aide moi.

- Euh, non merci dit Riku, Mais attend un instant, est-ce que tu viens d'un autre monde!

- Je tousse viens du pays de Mana, là où la déesse Mana vit et veille sur le Mana tousse tousse Aide moi a la sauver...

- Du calme... j't'ai pas demandé ta biographie et puis, je me contrefiche de ta quête!

- Laisse moi me reposer dans ta tête...s'il te plait.

- Ouais, ben y va falloir que l'enfer soit gelé pour que je te laisse faire ça.

-De toute façon, c'n'est pas comme si je te donnais le choix, murmura la Fée

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit!" Mais la Fée avait déjà disparue. _Ah! _pensa Riku_, si elle pensait que j'allais lui permettre d'être une pensionnaire dans mon esprit... Elle se fou un doigt dans l'oeil, jusqu'au coude._

_Espère toujours, mon grand, _lui répondit la voix stridente de la Fée_, Tu es désormais mon habitation jusqu'à ta mort... MAHAHAHAHAH!_

Sur ces mots, Riku tomba dans les pommes.

À SUIVRE!

Ouais, chapitre horriblement court, je sais. Mais les autres sont plus longs, croyez moi! M'enfin, pour ceux qui auront lu et reviewer, ben à la prochaine... sinon, cette histoire est sur mon blog de MSN spaces et si y a des gens qui veulent me parler un jour ou l'autre, mon e-mail c'est tatoo 4098 hotmail com.


	2. Épisode 2

Les aventures sans buts de Riku et la Fée – 2

Ehe, j'aimerai remercier la patience de Poltergeist-chan. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai totalement oublié de poster '

J'étais concentré sur mes dessins... bah !

Voici donc le deuxième épisode de cette palpitante série !

-----

ÉPISODE DEUX : LE MIROIR

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Riku et la Fée sont en cohabitation et rien n'allait plus pour la pauvre stabilité mentale de Riku. La Fée était disons, la huitième plaie d'Égypte. Quoi qu'il en soit, Riku était présentement dans sa chambre, entrain de décider quel chandail il allait mettre ce jour là.

_Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda la créature magique.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Je vis en toi maintenant, alors toutes les décisions que tu fais me regardent désormais. Tu t'imagines la honte si mon hôte mettait un habit ultra moulant avec une jupe hawaïenne par-dessus ?

-Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver un jour(1) ! rétorqua le jeune homme, De toute façon, quel chandail je devrais mettre aujourd'hui ? Mon jaune habituel ou...

_Pourquoi pas le noir et rouge que tu as acheté hier ?_

Riku ne dit rien à cela, mais pris quand même le chandail mentionné et l'enfila. Suite à ça, il se regarda pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes dans le miroir qui décorait une partie d'un mur de sa chambre. Il entendit la Fée pousser un soupir de découragement.

_Bon, c'est quoi ton problème là ?_

-Je me demandais... Est-ce que ce chandail me fait paraître gros ?

Euh...

-Argh ! Depuis quand je pense comme ça ! Ah ! C'est à cause de toi que je pense comme une fille ! Enfant de Satan !

_Une... fille ? T'es entrain de me dire que t'es un garçon !_

-Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qui te fais penser le contraire !

Ben, cette généreuse poitrine...

-... C'est des pectoraux ! DES MUSCLES !... Un peu trop développé pour mon âge mais DES MUSCLES TOUT DE MÊME !

_Calmes toi, j't'ai pas demandé ta biographie complète_, ricana la Fée.

-Je te hais.

-Riku, dit la voix distante de sa mère, avec qui te chicanes-tu ?

-Personne ! répliqua le garçon.

Tu sais, je retire ce que j'ai dit... Vu ton physique, l'habit moulant avec la jupe hawaïenne t'irait parfaitement.

Sur ce, Riku ne dit plus rien, trop occupé à se frapper la tête sur un mur dans l'espoir de se fracturer le crâne et de mourir. Le mieux qu'il pu atteindre, par contre, c'est une commotion.

Lorsque les médecins le laissèrent sortir de l'hôpital, ils furent soulagés de constater qu'il n'y aurait aucun dégât permanent.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'il était déjà trop tard...

------

Ouais ! Retranscrit le chapitre deux ! Wooh !

Donc, pour la note en bas de page...

1 -Si seulement il savait... pauvre Riku...

Je tiens à préciser que ce truc n'a aucun sens jusqu'à l'épisode dix ou onze, je sais plus trop. Ensuite, ça embarque dans l'histoire originale du jeu... bah... avec quelques modifications... eheheh

Bon et bien... REVIEW ! même si y a qu'une personne ça fait toujours plaisir

Merci encore à toi, Poltergeist !

La suite dans : C'est privé, merci !


	3. Épisode 3

De retour ! Pouah ! Tellement de gens qui ont lu et seulement 2 reviews ? Mon record ! Donc, j'sais pas si c'est légal, mais on a ici err… 105 personnes qui ont vu le premier chapitre et 22 de ces âmes courageuses ont poursuivit jusqu'au deuxième. Enfin bref, toujours autant de folie dans cet épisode sans aucun but… Mais bon, on connaît le titre de cette chose alors… En avant vers la démence !

ÉPISODE 3 : C'EST PRIVÉ, MERCI!

Il s'agissait encore là d'un après-midi chaud et ensoleillé dans l'archipel des îles Destiné (pouah ! tellement laid Destiny Islands en français) et Riku était allongé sur son lit, tentant de faire un petit somme. Par contre, comme tout adolescent ayant des hormones actifs, Riku avait certain scénarios qui se déroulaient dans son esprit, majoritairement de lui et -

_Ouah! Je suis aveugle!_

-Uh? Q-Quoi?

_Jamais plus! Jamais plus je ne regarderais ce qui se passe dans ton esprit._

À ces mots, le visage de Riku s'enflamma d'un rouge brillant.

-C'EST PRIVÉ!

_Dis le, la prochaine fois... Ah! Mes pauvres yeux de vierge!_

-Mahah... Ça t'apprendra à fouiller dans ma tête sans permission. Et puis, on ne se demande pas pourquoi t'es toujours vierge... Qui voudrait, dans son esprit sain, coucher avec une chose comme toi?

_Je suis outrée. Mais enfin, on peut dire que t'as du goût, petit pervers. Très beaux yeux cette personne._

-Je te défend de parler comme ça de-

_C'est quoi son nom? Uhmm? -_

-J'allais le dire, sale tache.

_Alors, quand comptes tu passer à l'action?_

-Non, mais t'as vu l'heure? Je vais être en retard pour mon rendez-vous!

_Avec qui?_

-Personne...

-Riku! dit sa mère, Veux-tu bien arrêter de parler a ton ami imaginaire? Sinon j'ai bien peur de devoir t'amener chez un psychologue!

-C'est pas un ami imaginaire maman! C'est un Fée qui vit dans ma tête!

-...

_Je crois que tu lui fais peur._

-Ta gueule.

_Mais sérieusement- ACK! ARRÊTE! MES YEUX!_

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer! Et puis, on voit que t'as pas appris ta leçon. Mes pensées son OFF LIMIT! PRIVÉES, MERCI!

-Riku! Viens, j'ai démarré la voiture. Le Psy veut te recevoir d'urgence!

_AHAHAHAHAH! Dans ta tronche!_

-Je te hais...

_MAHAHAHAHAH! J'ai bien hâte de rencontrer ce psychologue..._, ricana la Fée, d'une voix dangereusement stridente.

À SUIVRE !

Ouais, je sais, mes chapitres sont cours. Mais bon, ils vont devienir plus long un jour, dépendant de l'aventure… Dans le prochain chapitre, on présente un autre personnage clef : Cloud Strife !


	4. Épisode 4

Ouais, j'suis dedans pour updater cette semaine ! Surtout que là, dans cet épisode, y a Riku et Cloud ! Mes deux chouchous… Ils sont trop craquant ! Enfin bref, ici vont commencer les interventions de Cloud dans l'histoire (ou manque d'histoire, plus précisément).

Je vais également en profiter pour dire que Riku (KH), Cloud(FF7), Tifa(FF7) et la Fée(Senken Densetsu 3)son à Square. Par contre, la mère de Riku, même si elle n'a pas d'importance et aucun nom, est à moi.

Je hais la Fée...

ÉPISODE 4 : LE PSY

Riku arriva chez le psychologue vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Pour une raison obscure, il dut attendre plusieurs heures avant de voir son tour arriver. Pendant ce temps, il tenta d'ignorer la Fée et s'occupa en observant les autres personnes qui attendaient aussi.

Assis seul dans un coin, se trouvait un petit garçon, tout de vert vêtu. Il semblait marmonner sans cesse quelque chose ressemblant à 'Hey, écoute !' (1)

Tout près de lui, se trouvait également son ami, Tidus. Celui-ci semblait sur le bord des larmes mais faisait tout pour les retenir. Riku décida de laisser le blond seul avec son chagrin, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Pauvre gamin, son père ne le laissait jamais en paix. (2)

Les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce étaient plus ou moins intéressantes et Riku décida de faire passer le temps plus vite en lisant une revue quelconque.

Il était maintenant six heures et le pauvre garçon commençait à sombrer dans la folie. La raison? La Fée chantait sans cesse une sorte de rap inventé de toute pièce... Quelque chose en rapport avec une grosse chaîne d'épicerie (3)... Enfin bref, il songeait à sauter en bas de la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, qui se trouvait au vingtième étage d'un édifice, quand la porte du bureau du psychologue s'ouvrit enfin. Une jeune femme à grosse poitrine, de longs cheveux brun et portant une minijupe noire sortit en larme de la pièce. Riku la regarda partir en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'est alors qu'une voix d'homme flotta hors du petit bureau.

- Riku McRaagen?

Riku se leva et avança d'un air sombre vers la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, il fut surpris de voir que le psychologue était en fait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait des yeux bleus perçant et des cheveux blonds, volants dans tous les sens, défiant même toutes les lois de la gravité établie par Newton. Sur son bureau, Riku put apercevoir son nom, écrit sur une petite plaque de métal dorée : Cloud Strife.

_Pas mal du tout, _siffla la Fée, _Dommage que tu sois pas gay_.

-Ta gueule, murmura le jeune adolescent.

- Bonjour Riku, je me nomme Cloud Strife. Si tu veux bien prendre place dans la chaise longue...

_Waouh! Il va te faire des avances!_

- T'as vraiment un esprit pervers, dit Riku, tout en s'installant.

- Pardon?

- Euh... C'est la Fée qui a des drôles de fantasmes...

- Je... vois..., dit Cloud, tout en griffonnant sur une feuille de papier.

- Écoutez, monsieur Strife, je sais que ça semble incroyable, mais j'ai réellement une Fée qui vit dans ma tête...

Et Riku lui raconta toutes les mésaventures que la Fée lui avait fait vivre. Pendant ce temps, le Dr. Strife l'écoutait, en hochant la tête de temps en temps. À la fin du récit...

- Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas docteur?

- Mais bien sûr Riku. Certains pourraient dire que tu souffres de schizophrénie. Mais pas moi, oh non! Car tu vois...

Cloud se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la fenêtre, il plaça ses mains dans son dos et regarda longuement à l'extérieur, semblant s'être perdu dans un sombre couloir empli de souvenirs, avant de reprendre parole.

- Car tu vois... Mes collègues ne m'ont pas cru lorsque je leur disais que j'étais un ex-SOLDAT Première Classe (4). Ils ont rit de moi lorsque j'ai tenter de leur prouver que j'était un vampire (5)... Troubles de la personnalité, disaient-ils. Je te crois Riku, car tu es comme moi. Ils vont voir... Oui... Ils vont voir qui avait raison. Car toi et moi, Riku, nous allons leur prouver qu'ils ont tort... MAHAHAHAHAHAH !

_Wow_, dit la Fée, _il est encore plus dérangé que toi..._

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer...

Riku continua a regarder Cloud quelques instants avant de reculer lentement hors du bureau et hors de l'édifice.

_Mignon, mais un peu trop instable..._

- Ouais, t'as raison

- Alors Riku, dit sa mère lorsqu'il embarqua dans la voiture, comment ça c'est passé?

- Très bien, mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin de revenir ici, mère.

- Excellent! Tu admets donc que cette histoire de Fée n'était que le produit de ton imagination!

_Pardon? Moi? Le produit de ton imagination! Pour qui elle se prend cette enfant de ch-_

- On n'insulte PAS ma mère!

La mère de Riku laissa échapper un soupir découragé et rentra chez elle, avec son fils, espérant que les voisins ne remarqueraient pas trop les problèmes de Riku... Après tout, l'opinion des voisins est une chose très importante.

À SUIVRE

Ouais ! Psy Cloud… S'il n'aurait pas été soldat, il aurait été psychologue, j'en suis sûre ! Et maintenant pour els références…

1 – Mais c'est jeune Link, de : The Legend of Zelda ; Ocarina of Time.  
2 – Eh, Final Fantasy X, Jecht arrête pas de dire à Tidus qu'il est un gros pleurnichard  
3 – C'est vraiment un inside avec moi-même… Je travaille dans une épicerie à temps partiel et j'avais rien à faireun soir alors j'ai créé un rap qui parodie c'te place…  
4 – Ce qu'il croyait être dans Final Fantasy VII  
5 – Ce qu'il croit être dans Kingdom Hearts… La cape et les griffes de Vincent, ça fait très vampirique.

Ben c'est ça pour le moment, toujours aussi court que d'hab…

Dans le prochain épisode, la Fée aide Riku à dormir… Wooh !


	5. Épisode 5

Ouais, je sais, je suis super en retard pour le 5e épisode. Faut dire que l'école m'en demande beaucoup, la job aussi. Même si j'ai perdu goût aux études et que j'ai donné ma démission vendredi dernier. En plus, je devrais être en train de travailler sur mon travail d'intégration des acquis et pas d'écrire cet épisode… Mais bon, l'inspiration et la motivation semblent m'avoir abandonné.

Bref, suffit avec mes problèmes personnels et voici l'épisode 5 !!

ÉPISODE 5 : L'HISTOIRE DE LA FÉE

La nuit était tombée sur l'archipel des îles Destinées. Tous les habitants reposaient déjà dans un profond sommeil, emporté quelques heures plus tôt par Morphée. Par contre, une lumière solitaire persistait. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage d'une maison relativement dispendieuse. Elle éclairait un petit bureau où était installé un jeune homme.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que Riku était penché sur son livre de mathématique. Il était en préparation d'un examen très important qui avait lieux le lendemain matin à neuf heures trente. La fatigue commençait à le gagner et le café semblait avoir perdu son effet sur le système de ce pauvre adolescent. Laissant échapper un long soupir, Riku referma son livre et se dirigea lentement vers son lit douillet. À peine eut-il le temps de poser sa tête sur son oreiller, qu'une voix stridente sortit des limbes de son esprit.

_Quoi? Déjà au lit? Il est seulement... Trois heures!_

- Du matin...

_Ahh!! C'est pour ça qu'il fait si noir dehors!_

- Mais t'es conne ou quoi? Et puis la ferme, je veux dormir...

_Mais... Mais moi qui voulait parler avec toi_

- Non, j'ai besoin de mon sommeil pour garder ma beauté... Et puis, t'étais où, toute la journée toi?

_Moi? je dormais_ -

- ...

_Alors, tu sais que Platon a déjà dit-_

- Mais ta gueule! J'ai un examen super important demain matin et tes paroles m'empêchent de dormir!

_Un exam? En quoi?_

- Grr... En maths.

_Passionnant. Tu sais, j'ai fais un rêve super. Y avait moi, toi, le psy et un petit bonhomme bleu qui te courrait après pour te manger_

- ... Bonne nuit

_Mais je regorge d'énergie! On va jouer au basket?_

- ... non... laisse moi dormir... D-O-R-M-I-R

_Je sais! Je vais te raconter une histoire pour t'aider à trouver le sommeil!_

- Pas intéressé.

_Alors, il était une fois un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années environ. Il vivait seul, avec son père dans une maison perdue dans un bois. Le père de ce garçon était un peu dérangé. En effet, il voulait détruire le monde tout en devenant un espèce de Dieu et ne faire qu'un avec la planète..._

- ... La situation de mon père n'est pas un sujet de ridicule.

_Enfin bref, dans les bois, vivait également un étrange bonhomme tout bleu..._

Et c'est avec un élan d'inspiration que la Fée raconta à Riku l'histoire la plus effrayante et traumatisante qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Non seulement cette histoire comprenait des scènes très morbides, elle contenait aussi des détails qu'un esprit chaste et pur pourrait très bien se passer de. Bref, le pauvre Riku ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil du reste de la nuit tant il était troublé par cette histoire.

Le lendemain, il arriva en retard en classe.

Une semaine plus tard, il reçut la note de son examen. F. Accompagné d'un mot venant de son professeur : _Tu aurais vraiment du étudier. Je n'ai jamais vu un étudiant aussi lamentable que toi. _

En lisant ceci, Riku fondit en larme.

_Bah quoi? _s'enquit la Fée.

À SUIVRE!

Ben voilà ce qu'il en est. La suite dans le prochain épisode : Pourquoi? En voici même un petit aperçu :

« _Pourquoi? »_

Tout un aperçu… Au fait, j'aimerai avoir votre opinion sur un truc… J'ai écrit en parallèle des histoires qui m'arrivait au travail en utilisant les personnages des Aventures Sans But de Riku et la Fée et j'me demandais si ça serait une bonne chose de les poster ici. Moi, personnellement, je les trouve quand même marrante ces histoires là. Donc, dites-moi si vous avez envie de voir Riku comme caissier dans un marché d'alimentation… croyez-moi, pas aussi banal qu'il n'y parait.


	6. Épisode 6

Bonjour tous ! Comme j'ai fini l'école depuis peu, je vais pouvoir consacrer un peu plus de temps à cette histoire sans but. L'épisode qu'est celui-ci n'est pas le meilleur, mais je crois que le 7 et 8 en valent la chandelle! J'vous jure! Y a le petit Josh dedans! J'espère au moins que je ne me trompe pas de nom… Ça fait tellement longtemps.

Je crois que je vais rajouter un petit bonus à la fin tellement je suis heureuse d'être sortie du Cégep et de ce programme d'étude maudit!

ÉPISODE 6 : POURQUOI

Nous retrouvons donc une fois de plus Riku, seul, dans sa chambre. Il était debout devant une de ses fenêtres, à regarder l'horizon. Son regard était lointain et songeur. Sans doute essayait-il de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette horrible fée qui semblait prendre plaisir à transformer sa vie en vrai fiasco. Une seule chose semblait lui revenir constamment à l'esprit et il s'agissait d'une chose que la Fée lui a dit un jour. _Une fois le lien formé, il ne peut être détruit que par la mort de l'hôte ou de la fée qui l'habite_. S'il s'en tenait à ça, la seule solution possible serait effectivement le suicide. Mais il était trop fier pour ça et de toute façon, il n'avait toujours pas eut son rendez-vous avec -

_Bon! Il revient encore sur ses idées noires et une certaine personne!_

- Mais fou moi la paix!

_Pourquoi?_

- Parce que je te hais...

_Pourquoi?_

- Tu m'empoisonnes la vie volontairement et par ta faute, j'vais devoir reprendre mon cours de math cet été!

_Pourquoi?_

- Tu le sais très bien! Et en plus, j'suis arrivé trois heures en retard à mon rendez-vous avec ma flamme. C'est tout de ta faute!

_Pourquoi? _

- Parce que t'es chiante et t'as besoin d'une nouvelle vie.

_Pourquoi?_

- ... Ton existence est futile?

_Pourquoi?_

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin?!

_Pourquoi?_

- La mort sera t-elle mon seul réconfort?

_Quoi? Mais tu peux pas mourir! Tu dois venir avec moi à la Terre Sacrée du Mana pour sauve la Déesse du Mana et empêcher la destruction de mon monde!_

- ... Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il le faut! C'est devenu ta destinée lorsque je t'ai choisit pour vaisseau!_

- Ehe... Pourquoi?

_La réponse est évidente! Si la... Oh! Je vois! Tu me fais parler sale petit coquin!_

- Exact. Enfin, j'te jure que si un jour je me rallie au côté des ombres, ce sera par ta faute.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Moment presque jouissant pour le jeune adolescent. Puis, comme le bruit des ongles qui glissent lentement sur un tableau noir...

_Pourquoi? _

- AAAAAARGHH!!!!!!

-Riku? dit sa mère, Il est temps pour toi de te préparer. Ton rendez-vous chez le psy est dans une demi-heure seulement...

_Ehe, dans une demi-heure, tu vas revoir Cloud!_

- J'ne vois pas ce qui a de plaisant dans ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la dernière fois, ça n'a pas donné grand résultat. Mais au moins, j'ai appris comment descendre un escalier à reculons sans me fracasser le crâne.

_C'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire plus de dommage…_

- Pourquoi?

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans la salle d'attente…

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Riku? demanda Cloud Strife, tout tirant une pipe en plastique de sa poche et la remplir de savon à bulles.

Riku le regarda faire, mystifié.

- Alors… commençons par le commencement… Dis moi pourquoi tu es ici, dit Cloud en faisant semblant de fumer sa pipe.

- Je suis ici parce que ma mère m'a imposé ce rendez-vous…

- Uh-huh, dit Cloud. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle croit que je suis fou…

- Pourquoi?

-… J'ai une impression de déjà-vu...

- Pourquoi/ _Pourquoi ?_

- ARGH! s'écria Riku.

À SUIVRE...

La Terre Sacrée du Mana... Version française de Mana Holy Land. C'est vachement laid! XD.

Ouais, un abus du mot 'pourquoi', je sais… Le prochain est meilleur, j'vous jure! Il contient des foules en colère, des fourches et des torches! Et ensuite, ça devient encore plus err… comment dire en bon québécois… _fucké_!

Donc, je suis à l'écrire du jour un de : « Les _aventures sans but de Riku le caissier_ » qui devrait prochainement prendre l'affiche.

Je vais donc vous revoir tous dans le prochain épisode, l'épisode sept intitulé : Des fourches et des torches. En voulez-vous un avant-goût? Et bien le voici!

_- Je vous aime beaucoup, Monsieur Wiku, dit le petit Josh, en même temps que :_

_Wah! Riku a des fans! Moi aussi je t'aime Wiku! HIIIIIII!!!_

En passant, j'aimerai me féliciter car mon histoire a été lue 500 fois! Ou du moins, on a cliqué dessus 500 fois. J'vous aime!

…

Et j'aime les reviews aussi!


	7. Épisode 7

Bonjour a tous! Comme j'ai finalement eu un review (merci à rudy), chose que j'attendais pour continuer ma fic, ben me revoilà, plus épuisée que jamais après avoir vaincu à plusieurs reprises l'équipe adverse en Badminton. Bon, bien sûr, c'était juste pour le plaisir et les équipes étaient également fortes mais c'est que ça en prend de l'énergie !

Donc, sans plus attendre, voici la descente aux enfers de Riku.

ÉPISODE 7 : DES FOURCHES ET DES TORCHES

C'est lors d'un matin bien ordinaire que Riku se trouvait dans une garderie pour les jeunes enfants, qui n'avaient pas d'avoir un moins un de leur parent à la maison pour s'occuper de leur éducation sociale. Il avait trouvé là un endroit où travailler et avoir un maigre gagne-pain. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Les enfants étaient sages et obéissants, le soleil brillait à l'extérieur et la Fée avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Bref, une journée parfaite en perspective pour le jeune adolescent.

Et ce le fut.

Il passa tout sa journée a jouer à cache-cache, au jeu de la Guerre (ou le Drapeau... un des deux) et à faire des beaux dessins avec les enfants pour leurs parents qui avaient travaillé si fort durant cette journée et qui allaient bientôt aller les chercher.

C'est vers 3h21 et 34 secondes que Riku décida qu'il serait bien de lire une histoire, un conte de fée, pour tuer le temps en attendant que les parents des petits arrivent. Il prit au hasard le livre du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Les enfants s'installèrent en cercle autour de lui et écoutèrent attentivement l'histoire.

- Alors... Il était une fois..., commença le jeune garçon.

Il était rendu au passage ou le grand méchant loup donnait la mauvaise direction à la petite héroïne quand certains parents commencèrent à arriver. Tous furent surpris de voir leurs petits monstres si calmes et attentifs. Pour ne pas briser ce moment magique, les parents prirent place dans la salle et regardèrent le spectacle. Tout allait si bien; rien ne pouvait possiblement détruire ce moment.

_Wow Riku, t'as toute un auditoire_, dit la Fée

Riku interrompit momentanément la lecture et regarda autour de la pièce avant de continuer encore un peu. C'est alors qu'un gamin de 5 ans s'avança et fit un câlin à Riku. Une scène qui ferait sourire même le plus grand des maître du mal.

- Je vous aime beaucoup Monsieur Wiku, dit le petit Josh, en même temps que :

_Wah! Riku a des fans! Moi aussi je t'aime Wiku!! HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!_

Riku eu une expression de dégoût et dit, d'une voix bien claire:

- Je te hais!

Le petit Josh recula, les larmes aux yeux. Les parents lancèrent à Riku des dagues avec leur regard meurtrier collectif. L'adolescent se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il avait fait et tenta, tant bien que mal, de s'expliquer.

- C'est la Fée je vous dit! Elle vit dans ma tête et...

- Tu devrais avoir honte de raconter n'importe quoi! s'écria une mère en furie.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir devant des enfants! dit un homme dans la quarantaine.

- Mais...

- Moi je vous pawdonne Monsieur Wiku, dit le petit Josh.

_Tu sais Riku, le grand frère de Josh est plutôt mignon. Je me demande de quoi il aurait l'air sans cette couche de vêtements... _

Riku devint d'un rouge écarlate.

- Mais ta gueule!! Cria Riku en lançant son bouquin dans le vide.

C'est ce qu'il croyait avant qu'il ne voie le petit Josh tomber sur le sol, avec la reliure du livre étampé dans le front. Les parents avancèrent d'un pas, près a étriper Riku si le besoin se faisait connaître

- Oh Fck! Josh! Excuse moi! dit Riku en courant vers le petit corps du petit Josh. Il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler.

- Shh... Ça va aller, le bobo va partir...

Les parents reculèrent.

_Dis Riku?_

- Mh?

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe si tu mets ce jeune garçon dans une pièce pleine de pédophiles? _

Riku resta silencieux quelques instants. Toujours en gardant son calme et son sérieux, il répondit.

- Le petit Josh va se faire sauvagement violer plusieurs fois, dit-il, en fixant le petit garçon en question.

Il y eu un sursaut collectif.

- Messieurs, dames! Sortez vos torches! s'écria une vieille grand-mère.

- Prenez vos fourches! Nous avons un démon à capturer et brûler au bûcher! … Même s'il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, dit Sora, le grand frère de Josh

- Sora a raison! Ah! La bonne vieille chasse aux sorcières, comme tu m'as manqué... dit un vieux nostalgique en chaise roulante.

- CHARGEZ!!!!

Riku n'eu pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. En l'espace d'un éclair, il avait quitté la pièce, quitté l'immeuble, quitté le cartier, quitté la ville. La foule en colère gagnant encore et toujours plus de terrain...

À SUIVRE…

Ben c'est ça qui est ça! Pour le moment, du moins Mwahahah!

Donc, j'aime bien avoir des reviews, même s'il font juste me dire que j'suis folle et que je prends trop de drogue, que je sais pas écrire mon français et autre…

Je ne prends pas de drogues et j'ai effectivement un peu de difficulté avec ma langue natale. C'est à cause de toutes les exceptions, vous savez? Toujours eu de la misère à m'en souvenir et puis y a les fautes de frappe qu'on vois pas nécessairement à la relecture et tout.

… Je ne me souviens même plus si j'ai déjà fait un 'disclaimer' pour cette fic. Bah, y a rien qui m'appartient dans cet épisode sauf le petit Josh et le vieux en chaise roulante. Meh.

Bref, voici un aperçu du prochain épisode, l'épisode huit : LE RÊVE (c'est là que tout devient bizarre en fait…)

_- Tu sais Riku, si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça, tu pourrais te transformer en statue._

_Le jeune adolescent se retourna vivement pour découvrir un homme plutôt grand, coiffé d'une longue chevelure argentée et des yeux vert brillant. Sephiroth. _

Cet épisode là est juste trop étrange en fait… Bonne semaine!


	8. Épisode 8

Bon et bien salut à tous! Après mûres réflexions, c'est ici le chapitre où je devrais perdre le plus de lecteurs… Il est beaucoup trop éclaté et contient beaucoup trop d'insides d'un cours de philo. Faut me pardonner, c'est dans ce dit cours que je l'ai écrit et on sait tous que la philosophie à un effet nocif sur la santé mentale des gens… De moi surtout.

J'aimerais dès lors préciser que oui, vous aurez besoin des notes en bas de page, parce que oui, je doit dire d'où proviennent ces trucs là sinon… ben mon avocat me renierait. Si j'en avait un…

Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien sûr le petit Josh, Arthur, le putto et… err

ÉPISODE 8 : LE RÊVE

Riku courrait aussi vite qu'il ne le pouvait. La foule en colère toujours plus près de lui, à chaque pas plus près de sa mort certaine. Le souffle lui manquait, ses poumons étaient en feu et il ne savait pas où il allait bien pouvoir se cacher.

_Tu sais Riku, je crois qu'un escargot est en train de te doubler..._, dit la Fée.

- Ta huff gueule... J'ai vraiment p-pas besoin huff de ton sarcasm-me en c-ce---

- Psst!!!

Riku s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçu alors une porte entrouverte, avec une main rouge et vitreuse qui lui faisait signe de venir. Saisissant ainsi cette chance inespérée, Riku s'enggouffra dans l'ouverture et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

- Merci beacoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remerci---

- Mais moi, je le sais... Oh Yeah!

Riku reçu un coup monstrueusement puissant derrière la tête. Il eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui lui arrivait, que c'était le noir total.

SÉQUENCE DE RÊVE HORRIBLEMENT LONG

Il était debout, sur la plage qui se trouvait juste devant sa maison. Le soleil brillait, hors les oiseaux ne chantaient point. La mer était animée de fortes vagues, pourtant le vent ne soufflait pas pour le moins du monde. Il était seul... Terriblement seul. Il cherchait désespérément un quelconque signe de vie autour de lui. Rien. Le calme plat et complet. Il entreprit donc de s'asseoir sur la plage et de fixer la mer de son regard vert émeraude. L'eau était d'un bleu si pur et intense. Comme les yeux de la personne qui avait voler son coeur. Il laissa aller un soupir de contentement. Finalement, il n'était pas si mal ce rêve.

- Tu sais Riku, si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça, tu pourrais te transformer en statue.

Le jeune adolescent se retourna vivement pour découvrir un homme plutôt grand, coiffé d'une longue chevelure argentée et des yeux vert brillant. Sephiroth.

- Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Quand t'es revenu de voyage? T'as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais?

- En statue Riku, en statue...

- Quoi?

C'est alors que Riku sentit une certaine rigidité dans son bras gauche. Il le regarda attentivement et découvrit que celui-ci devenait effectivement de la pierre.

- Quoi?! Mais comment?

- Pour pouvoir trouver le Doux (...Soft) qui te permettra de guérir, tu devras trouver un gnome unijambiste des forêts du nord et lui remettre une statuette pour qu'il puisse danser et accomplir une prophétie.

- ... T'as encore écouté le 'Donjon de Naheulbeuk' toi hein? (1)

- Une statue..., dit Sephiroth.

- ...

- Eh!

C'était la Fée qui venait d'arriver. Par contre, elle semblait différente... Peut être était-ce le fait qu'elle avait l'air d'une humaine, grande, longue chevelure blonde et un habit bleu laissant peu place à l'imagination.

- Ahh!! Mes yeux!! Ils brûlent!! cria Riku.

- Rah lah lah... Enfin, je suis venue ici pour t'aider dans ta quête! s'écria la Fée.

- Quelle quête? demanda l'adolescent.

- Celle dans laquelle tu devras affronter tes plus grandes peurs dans le but de pouvoir guérir ton état de ---

- Statuuuue..., termina Sephiroth.

- T'as encore trop fumé de Mako, n'est ce pas papa?

- Non! Mais j'ai échangé ma Masamune contre un guide touristique de la ville de Wutai, dit Sephiroth avec la plus grande fierté.

- ..., dit Riku

- ..., dit la Fée

- Je suis une agent spécial des S.T.A.R.S. je ne vis que pour combattre Ombrella Inc, dit Cloud. (2)

L'arrivée subite de Cloud fit faire un saut à tout le monde, y compris le pauvre homard parlant qui passait par là. C'est alors que des mots apparurent dans les airs.

'Bon, on dirait que tout le monde est réuni. Riku, te voilà fin prêt à entreprendre ta quête pour redevenir mou et flexible. Tes alliers - la Fée, Cloud Strife et Arthur le homard (3)- t'aideront à combattre. Quant à Sephiroth, il sera ton guide spirituel. Au cours de ton voyage, tu rencontreras d'autres amis, mais aussi bien des ennemis. Tu dois te montrer fort et courageux. C'est pour cela que je t'offre une arme toute puissante : une épée de bois.'

- ... Une épée de bois. Génial. C'est sûr qu'avec ça, je le tue le dernier boss.

- Allons, dit Arthur, nous sommes là pour te prêter main forte!

'En effet', dirent les mots, 'La Fée sera armée des plus puissantes magies créées à ce jour. Cloud Strife sera équipé de son Arme Ultima. Arthur aura une force sur-homaresque et Sephiroth vous guidera au travers la carte grace à des guides touristiques qu'il aura échangé contre ses Materias du niveau 'Maitre'. Bonne chance à tous.'

Les mots disparurent avec un bruit sec. Les oiseaux chantaient et le vent était revenu.

- Bon... et maintenant quoi? demanda la Fée.

Sur ces mots, le paysage autour du petit groupe changea soudainement. Les aventuriers se trouvaient maintenant sans un pays tout de rose, avec des millions de petits chérubins (Putti!!) qui virevoltaient dans les airs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette place?! s'exclama Riku.

- Nous sommes au pays de l'amour, dit Sephiroth en feuilletant un guide touristique.

- Il y a des zombies à tuer? demanda Cloud.

- En fait, non. Il semblerait que le Putto en chef soit devenu diabolique et nous devons nous en débarrasser, expliqua le père de Riku.

- Je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça me concerne tout ça..., dit Riku en se rendant compte que sa jambe droite était plus rigide qu'avant.

- Statue! dit Sephiroth.

Sans dire un autre mot, Riku avala lentement sa salive et avança courageusement au travers de cette forêt d'anges miniatures et nus. Personne ne le savait, mais l'adolescent avait une peur bleu de l'amour. C'est alors que...

- Regardez! s'écria Riku. Un vieux sage descend d'une montagne.

Le dit vieux sage s'approcha du groupe. Il posa un regard septique sur Riku et s'adresse à la compagnie.

- Je me nomme Harry (4). Si vous voulez atteindre ce que vous cherchez, vous devrez trouver mon fils. Lui vous posera une énigme. Si vous répondez correctement, il vous donnera la clef de la dernière salle.

- Et où se trouve-t-il? demanda Cloud.

- Derrière vous, répondit le vieux Harry avant de disparaître en fumer.

Le groupe fit un demi-tour vers la droite et fut accueilli par le visage souriant d'un jeune Putto (5). Riku se cacha derrière Sephiroth.

- Bonjour, dit le Putto, et voici l'énigme. Qui était Foucault (6)?

Une voix venant d'un lointain écho répondit :

- Chaussette!! (7)

- Quelqu'un? répondit Riku.

- Mais encore, dit le Putto toujours en souriant.

- Tu nous permet de faire un cocus de groupe? demanda Sephiroth.

- Bien sûr!

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Voilà... Notre réponse est... MAINTENANT!! cria Riku. (8)

En même temps, Sephiroth lança une Matéria de Feu dans la tronche du Putto. Celui-ci tomba au sol et le group en profita pour fuir, mais pas avant qu'Arthur ne vole la clef menant à la dernière salle. Aussitôt que Riku toucha cette clef, il fut propulser dans le temps et l'espace. En ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, couché sur une plage. Son corps refusait de répondre au moindre ordre. Il était étendu là, dans la position de l'étoile, à fixer le ciel. Il entendit le bruit de pas près de lui et réussi à tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Sora, son meilleur ami... Il se dirigeait vers. Non. Pas Kairi! Riku les regarda, impuissant, se faire une étreinte puis s'embrasser passionnément.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!

FIN DU RÊVE VACHEMENT LONG

Riku se réveilla en sursaut, pour se retrouvé dans la même position (étoile). Il remarqua alors quatre visages penché sur lui, qui le fixaient intensément.

À SUIVRE...

Fuck... Mon plus long! Enfin, voici pour les références...

(1) Donjon de Naheulbeuk, quoi d'autre

(2) Resident Evil

(3) Arthur le Homard, (c) 2000

(4) Harry Potter, bien sûr!

(5) Bon, tout le monde sait à quoi ça ressemble! Y en a plein dans le mouvement Rococo! C'est la partie de mon cours d'histoire de l'art qui m'a le plus marqué…

(6) Il était question de lui durant le cours de philo. C'est d'ailleurs une question que je me pose toujours.

(7) Le Nain dans : 'Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk'

(8) Lachement pris de 'The Real legend 2' – une animation flash de 'The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time.'

Et pour ce qui est des personnage que les gens peuvent pas identifier... Do a Google search!!

C'est tout pour le moment et j'en ai probablement perdu quelques uns. Bah, au moins j'ai le plaisir d'écrire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens. Et pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur les Aventures sans but de Riku le caissier, ben le JOUR UN est en cours de production, mais comme je ne travaille maintenant plus à cet endroit, je dois dire que l'inspiration me manque un peu. Meh.

By the way... Je passe une entrevue pour Air Canada demain. Souhaitez moi bonne chance!


	9. Non, c'pas un épisode

WAAH!!

M'excuse, j'ai comme une moitié d'inspiration, mais elle refuse de me mener quelque part! Je crois que je vais devoir me faire un plan, rejouer à Kingdom Hearts et me prendre des notes. J'ai juste tellement pas le temps maintenant…

J'hésite pour les alliers de Riku… J'hésite pour le reste de l'histoire…

Du genre, est ce qu'on reste encore un moment à faire des imbécillités sur l'archipel des Îles Destiné, ou bien est ce qu'on fait des imbécillités dans l'histoire originale du jeu, mais d'un point de vue très Riku et Fée-esque.

P't'être que si je continue de traduire en anglais, l'inspiration va me venir…

En plus, j'aurais peut être envie d'écrire un AkuRoku (pour une raison obscure qui m'échappe encore), qui se passerait non pas dans un endroit cool comme le Japon, Twilight Town, New York, Hollow Bastion, Boston, Destiny Islands ou encore l'Angleterre… Mais dans notre bon vieux Québec ! Montréal ou même une ville en banlieue !

Ça c'est juste parce que j'ai pas encore vue de fics, anglais ou français, qui se passaient là… Y en a probablement, mais bon…

Mais on peut pas se fier sur moi pour la rapidité des updates… M'excuse encore une, voir mille fois.

GalacticPhoenix


End file.
